


Les autres Résistants

by Vedrane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedrane/pseuds/Vedrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a quelque chose de pourri au Royaume-Uni. La guerre a repris. Les choses seraient plus simples si on savait contre qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les autres Résistants

**Author's Note:**

> Tous droits réservés à J.K. Rowling.

S’il y avait bien une chose que l’on ne pouvait reprocher à Hermione Granger, c’était d’être une mauvaise mère. Elle s’était acquittée courageusement de son quota de nuits blanches aussi bien pour Rose que pour Hugo, elle avait serré les dents lorsque sa belle-mère s’était mise en tête de lui apprendre à élever un enfant et avait écouté ses conseils. Elle avait même avoué à Ron que oui, oui, ta mère avait raison, d’accord _._ Elle était venue à bout de la manie qu’avait Rose de dire « bleu » pour désigner le rouge et elle avait même réussi à se débarrasser toute seule du début de bégaiement de son fils lorsqu’il avait deux ans. Elle avait réussi à mener une carrière intéressante sans avoir à la sacrifier à ses enfants ni les moments avec eux. Hermione Granger ex-Weasley avait certes des défauts et pas des moindres, mais elle était une bonne mère.

S’il y avait cependant une chose qu’il lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel et qu’il fallait avouer, c’était que sa patiente était mise à rude épreuve par la catastrophe ambulante qu’elle avait mise au monde. Hermione avait beau aimer Rose de cet amour sincère qu’éprouvent les mères sévères, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : sa fille vivait pour casser, faire tomber et oublier des choses.

« Maman ? »

Ce soir-là, Hermione retint un immense soupir de découragement. Elle avait passé la journée dans Covent Garden avec sa mère et ses enfants, afin de trouver un cadeau pour sa tante. Ils y avaient déjeuné, puis Mrs. Granger les avait finalement gardés pour dîner. Assise dans le salon avec sa mère en train de regarder une énième paperasse qui avait suivi la mort de Mr. Granger, Hermione se demanda comment sa fille de cinq ans avait encore pu briser quelque chose alors qu’elle était censée regarder les dessins animés avec son frère. Elle tourna la tête et ravala les mots de réprimande qu’elle préparait.

«  Oui ma ch… Rose, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant d’un bond devant l’air terrifié de sa fille.

— Viens voir à la télé, maman, viens », répondit-elle sans plus de précision.

Hermione attrapa la main de Rose et entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Hugo ouvrait de grands yeux ronds devant l’écran de télévision. Il s’adaptait plus vite que sa sœur au monde moldu mais ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’il voyait. Hermione lui enleva le pouce de la bouche qu’il s’entêtait à sucer et s’assit sur le lit maternel, tremblante.

Elle ne se rendit pas que compte que sa fille était allée alerter sa grand-mère. Sans un mot, serrant son fils de trois ans contre elle, Hermione regardait brûler le stade de Quidditch de Guildford, à la télévision moldue et à heure de grande audience. Les protections magiques censées sécuriser la finale de la ligue britannique de Quidditch avaient disparu, réalisa-t-elle avec effroi.  _Merlin, comment est-ce possible ?_

D’impressionnantes flammes ravageaient le stade et menaçaient dangereusement l’hélicoptère qui s’était enhardi à filmer la catastrophe. La bouche d’Hermione était aussi sèche que si ce feu avait ravagé sa gorge, sa poitrine et sa force. Elle était fébrile et désorientée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, rien d’aussi effrayant ne s’était jamais produit. Elle savait que les sorciers qui voyaient ces mêmes images se posaient toute une foule de questions naturelles. Cela prendrait des semaines pour effacer la mémoire des témoins moldus. Qui avait pu s’en prendre ainsi au stade et pourquoi ? Comment les protections magiques avaient-elles pu s’effondrer ?

Il n’y avait cependant qu’une seule question qu’Hermione se posait. Elle ne prit conscience de sa peur que lorsque sa mère la força à s’allonger et qu’elle constata que ses mains tremblaient.

« Hermione, il faut que tu t’allonges. Tu as toujours le numéro de téléphone des Weasley ?

— Ron n’est pas au match, maman, parvint à balbutier Hermione.

— Je le sais mon trésor, je le sais. Mais il y aura bien un Weasley capable de nous dire si Marcus va bien, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose qui terrorisait Hermione. Le regard vissé à l’écran, elle se demandait si le corps de Marcus Flint serait retrouvé dans les décombres du stade ou si son compagnon avait réussi à transplaner à temps.


End file.
